chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Plains Orc
The Ivory plains is home to one of the three varieties of Orc foundin Arland. The plains orc stands about as tall as a human with tan-colored skin, prominant lower teeth canines black hair and usually brown eyes. Plains orcs can tolerate the sun for longer periods than their cousins the Iron Orcs. Habitat Plains Orcs are found both in the grasslands of the Ivory Plains as well as the Southlands. Culture Orcs of the Grasslands are extremily patriarchical and polygamous. Males measure their status by how many trophies that they have taken in battle as well as how many wives they have and how many sons those wives have given them. 'Status' All of Orc society is a game of status-jumping. Only those strong enough to claim status are capable of leading the tribe. ''Markings'' Hair: All orc males favor long hair - the longer the hair the greater the status. Their hair, always black, is kept in a long braid sometimes decorated with bits of metal or things. Should a male be taken alive in combat or challenge another - they will often loose their braid as a sign of their shame. Women are not permitted to wear their hair long. Tattoos: Orc males use tattoos on the arm (either left or right depending on the function) to denote status. The first tattoo band that most orc males receive is the tattoo of the Hunter (right arm in red) or the Acolyte (left arm in black). Through skill and years of repeated testing, the male will receive another tattoo further down his arm of the Defender / Disciple. Later still, it is assumed, that they will be given the markings of Warrior / Priest and then finally Father (for either). There are two additional statuses within the males - one is the "Right Hand" of the Chief and the other is the "Left Hand". The Right Hand is the military leader of the tribe (responsible for watching over all of the hunters / warriors) next to the Chief. The Right hand's right arm is covered in red tattoos - the spaces between his other marks filled in with various bits of markings. The Left hand is the religious leader of the tribe (responsible for watching over all of the spiritual needs of the village) next to the Chief. The Left hand's left arm is covered in black tattoos. Tattoos are always kept visible whenever possible. Women are identified within the tribe by their facial tattoos. Each woman has a mark as to what purpose she serves and each job within the tribe carries with it a certain degree of status (amongst other women). crafter-face.jpg|The facial tattoo of a crafter in the village. digger-face.jpg|The facial tattoo of a digger in the village. healer-face.jpg|The facial tattoo of a healer in the village. Technology Plains orc tend to use worked stone weapons and tools with bone, clay, leather and wood as their usual materials. Occasionally they will be able to scavenge metal weapons and armor from those that they kill and those items are highly prized by their leaders. For the average warrior of the Plains Orc tribes they will tend to use spiked clubs, javelins, atlatl and hide shields. See also: Orc Weapons Category:Orc Category:Creature/Orc